


记忆

by Luositarabbit



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 一个老人的故事。
Kudos: 3





	记忆

**Author's Note:**

> 法国贵族/交际花梅  
> abo 小妈梗 生子提及

我的父亲又带了一个婊子回家。

“请原谅我粗鲁的语言。”

“没关系，先生。”

自从母亲去世后，父亲身边总围绕着不少漂亮omega，有不少是冲着金钱权利来到他身边，最后全都落得个一无所有，甚至失去性命。就比如父亲的上一任情人，那个可怜又势利的女人被人踹掉了孩子，最后惨死街头，父亲的残忍无情人人皆知，他能留下我只是因为母亲家族势力非常强大。久而久之，我已经习惯了，现在我很期待这个婊子能活多久。

不过，让我失望的是，父亲先死在了去往德国的路上，我没有很伤心，那个该死的男人不值得我的眼泪，但他带回来的英国婊子倒是哭的很惨，omega在葬礼上几乎要晕过去了，哦，或许我该喊他一声母亲。

父亲把一半财产都留给了这个omega，甚至给了他名分，还叮嘱管家先生好好照顾他和他的儿子，忘了说，父亲不止带了一个人，他还大发慈悲的允许omega带着不知道和谁生的小杂种回来，说实话，我不止讨厌这个男人，甚至有点妒忌他和他的野种，父亲对待那个孩子和对待其他人不一样，有一种我从小到大都没能从男人身上争取到的温柔，他们更像是一家人。

总之，omega名正言顺的成了我的母亲，这是我改变不了的。

自父亲死后，我和我的继母没有任何交谈，除了偶尔一起出席宴会，我们甚至没怎么见过面，让我惊奇的是，男人并不和那些粗俗低下，恨不得什么都不穿的的妓女一样，他的言行举止更像个贵族。日子一天天过去，我的生活依旧无聊又枯燥，严厉的老师连乐子都不让人找，直到某天......

那天，我姑姑突然来到了巴黎，她从小看着我长大，是个优雅又聪明的女人，和她呆在庄园的几个月是我童年唯一的美好时光，她很大程度弥补了父亲带给我的创伤。

我们吃完晚餐在花园散步，她和我讲了很多乡下的事情，聊着聊着，姑姑大大咧咧地瘫在椅子上睡着了，场面在外人看来非常不雅，她就是这样，从来不吃贵妇小姐们那一套，一向怎么舒服怎么来。

我歪头小声询问一旁的老管家：“约翰先生，夫人呢？”今天一整天我都没看见英国来的那个婊子，太奇怪了。

他说：“夫人在卧室里，您要去看看他吗？听玛利亚说夫人最近身体不太好。”

“......好，那你把姑姑送回房间，我去看看他。”

“是。”

男人突然住了嘴，似乎陷入了回忆，你替他续了杯咖啡，静静地等待着老人。

“伦敦的天气真是糟糕。”

你点点头，整整一天了，窗外的雨依旧没有停的意思，“您不喜欢雨天吗？”

“当然，阴雨总是让我感到压抑，也让我父亲变得脾气暴躁，小时候只要下雨了，我就会挨揍。”老人顿了顿又说：“不过我的继母很喜欢雨天......我们刚刚说到哪了来着？”

“说到您的姑姑了。”

老人调整了姿势，又慢悠悠地开始讲述。

我不知道为什么要去看那个男人，但是那天我像着了魔一样。我在通往主卧楼梯口犹豫了很久，最终还是敲响了门，房里没有任何动静，我等了一会儿还是没人应声，我有些担心他是不是出了什么问题，所以向玛利亚借了钥匙开门......当那股浓郁的甜味向我扑来时，我有些后悔了。

当时我才18岁，刚刚分化成一个alpha，我想找人帮忙，但手却不受大脑控制一样给门上了锁，屋里的味道太吸引人了，一瞬间我好像明白父亲为什么这么喜欢他，他的儿子还在摇篮里睡觉，那个小家伙还不知道自己的妈妈正在经历什么。

因为发情热，他的脸很红，细致打理好的卷发因为汗水贴在脸上，我没见过这样的他，你知道的，omega平时总是一副淡然的样子。原始的欲望使我慢慢靠近他，但男人总归是我的母亲，我正犹豫着要不要离开时，他突然揪住了我的衣袖，“帮帮我......”他说。

“我该怎么做？”

我当时很慌，也没什么经验，他微微一笑，趴在我耳边说，我来教你。他的唇很薄，不似我的女伴们那样柔软好亲，但是能忍受住更粗暴的啃咬，他很瘦，没有女人丰满的身体，抱起来甚至有些硌人，但因为哺育过一个孩子的关系，omega的胸脯非常柔软。

他用沙哑的声音指导我，告诉我该怎么做，不得不说，我的理解能力和学习能力，在某些方面也派上了大用场。我在他的注视下将修长的手指塞进omega的穴口，食指和中指轻轻搅动，他小声地喘息着，纤细的腰微微扭动，他想要更多。

男人的后穴又紧又温暖，他努力放松自己，让我可以全部插进去，由于发情期，这一切算不上多么困难。我开始缓慢地抽插，在这个原始又没有技巧的运动中，我们都得到了不少快感，当时我确实够鲁莽，但一股属于年轻人的横冲直撞似乎也给男人带来了不小的刺激。

omega咬着唇不让那些破碎的呻吟泄露出去，他紧紧盯着床边摇篮里的婴儿，我不知道他在想些什么，但男人嘴唇上绽开的玫瑰让我情不自禁地吻了上去，我把那些呻吟和血液一股脑的全吞了进去。

“慢点...唔......”

某些叛逆因子在作祟，他越是求我，我就越兴奋，我抓住他的腰，卖力抽插，那里一定会留下很重的印记，他压抑着自己的声音，颤抖地射了出来。我简直坏透了，当他拿那双湿润的眼睛看着我时，我有些愧疚。标记我吧，我听到男人这样说，这是事情变得疯狂的开端。

我覆盖了男人身上上一个alpha的标记，把精液留在omega的生殖腔内。各种体液打湿了床单，他失神地望着天花板，那一刻我永远不会忘记。

后来麻烦事一个接一个的到来，omega的小家伙生病了，可怜孩子抛弃了他的母亲，在得病短短几周内便离开了人间。他当时几乎哭背过气去，直到他发现，他发现他又有了一个孩子，那是我和他的孩子。

“后来，我就带他回到了英国，在一座庄园安下了家，他经常坐在窗边弹吉他，嘴里还哼着不知名的歌谣。”老人有些累了，他站起身来，拍拍起了皱的衣服。“雨停了，剩下的以后再说可以吗，年轻人？”

你点点头，亲自把老人送上车。

“我没有想到那是最后一次见这位老先生，他在与我告别两周以后便病逝，那段奇妙的故事也就没有结局了，但值得一提的是，他和他的爱人Brian May葬在了一起。我很荣幸能够听到这个故事的前半段，至于后面具体发生了什么......不如就让它死在上个世纪吧。”


End file.
